


Fall Back (podfic)

by Eccentric_Hat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Intense description of bereavement, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Hat/pseuds/Eccentric_Hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Running – he’s been here before, John has been here before, running, refusing to believe what must be true.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Back (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fall Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325519) by [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant). 



> I'm very grateful to halotolerant for the chance to read this story! 
> 
> Length: 6:15.

[Get it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wf265a3w1lqm32p/Fall_Back.mp3%22), or [click through to stream from SoundCloud](http://soundcloud.com/eccentric_hat/fall-back-1). Or [get it from the Audiofic Archive.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fall-back)


End file.
